Minecraft, Zombies and Creeperssss
by Shezaweza
Summary: Ssssss! Billy could hear the sound getting closer and closer. Creepers! There were hundreds of them, all outside of his ten-story house! He quickly packed up anything he would need and headed down his secret passage, only to uncover more secrets on the way.


**MINECRAFT, ZOMBIES AND CREEPERSssssssss**

"Sssssssssss" I could hear the noise getting closer and closer towards my house. Creepers! I quickly ran to the window. There coming towards me and my house was not 1 but 5 creepers, there sickly green skin, glowing in the moonlight. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them off. So I quickly ran up to my room on the 3rd floor and started packing. Shirts shorts and everything I could find. *BANG...BANG* I could hear them at the door now. I slammed down the suitcase just as they slammed down the door. I quickly ran up to the 6th floor. Then I reached under the fluffy grey carpet for the key to the attic. *Thump* "Sssssssssss" *Thump* they were coming up the stairs! I quickly ran back down the the 3rd floor and into my bedroom. Opening my cupboard I stepped inside turned around and started running down the stairs. Yes, I know secret stairs in my cupboard. Cool hey. I eventually got to a rusty door at the bottom of the stairs. I put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. As I opened the door I could hear the creepers thumping up stairs again. The sound was pretty loud so they might be on the 3rd floor! 'Good-bye house' I thought sadly as I quickly closed the door behind me and started running down the stairs again. But changed my mind, ran back up the stairs and locked the door. Hey you never know. Then I ran down yet another set of stairs. When I got to the bottom I was in a room that was circular. Before I go any further I think you should know some things about me.

My name is Billy Smith; I'm 18 years old and have golden hair and blue eyes. My parents and one of dad's friends went into a mine one day to fetch some iron for buckets to milk the cows, and never came out again. I was only 12 when this happened. All that was left of our family was me and my little sister named Amelia, but she disappeared the night after mum and dad didn't come back. She was only 2. I looked everywhere for her for 2 whole years but I never found her. That's why I built this big house. So that if she, or mum and dad were still out there, they would see the big lot of Glowstone on the roof and would come back. They never did, and now they never will.

Anyway, let's get back to the story. There were 3 passages. I ran down the middle one. It was pith black. I got my fire torch out of my suitcase and started walking, more slowly this time. I had gotten about 5 meters when my torch blew out. Blackness was cloaked around me again. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see moonlight. I quickly ran to the glow of white. When suddenly *Groan Blergh* Zombies! I quickly turned around and I was face to face with not one, but three Zombies! I quickly ran into the moonlight, with them following closely behind. Luckily I am faster at running then Zombies. As I ran I dodged tree's, rocks and animals. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as it was away from the zombies. I ran a bit more then really, really quickly built a small wooden house. Phew, I was safe. I destroyed two bricks replacing it with a door. Just as I had finished that the sun started to come up. Perfect! I couldn't wait to get rid of the Zombies. As the sun went higher into the sky I decided to go out. I opened the door and there was a zombie right in front of me! I quickly killed it with my axe. Luckily the sun had basically killed it anyway. As I stepped outside I could see that I was in a forest. Just in front of me was some snow. I decided that I'd go to a tall mountain to see if I could see my house. Just to my left I could see a pretty tall mountain so I started to climb it. When I had reached the top I looked over to where I had run out of, there it was, my house. Smashed up and ruined. A wave of emotions ran over me, sadness, anger, and worriedness. I just stood there, looking at my life's work, destroyed.

"I'll get you for that you, you Creepers!" I yelled into the sky

I ran down the other side of the mountain and further on to vent my emotions. After a while I decided that I'd better get some supplies to keep myself alive. I saw a pig walking by and killed it. Mmmmm…, it was good to eat bacon. It took my mind off what had just happened. I killed two more pigs for tomorrow and then starting to wonder around. I started to get some wood but then when I had finished, I realised I was lost. And also 'just then' it started to get dark.

'Just great' I thought sarcastically.

..down the back, into the snow. I decided that even though it was cold I had better run down. As my sneakers touched the snow there was a definite drop of 10 degrees at least. I looked behind me and the zombies were still coming behind me. I ran deeper into the snow, dodging trees and rocks every so often. Then out of nowhere I saw a light, just dimly at first, but I started to run after it faster and faster. Suddenly I could see a house, a bit bigger than a hut. I ran to the front door and knocked. I quickly looked around me, no creepers, no zombies, and no spiders. Everything was o.k. "FSSSSSS" Spiders! I could see there red eyes looking at me greedily. I started to pound in the door. "Please let me in!" I shouted. The the door opened, very slowly. The spiders were getting closer.

"Ummmmmm…. Hello?" Someone said from behind the door.

"Please let me in! There are 5 spiders out here! Please!" I was practically begging.

"Come in quickly!" the person said sharply from behind the door.

I slid between the door and wall just getting through before it closed. The spiders had just gotten to the door. That was close, too close. The house I had just walked into was smallish, (well smaller then my ten storey house anyway.) It was one storey and had two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchen, living room and dining table. But it was very nice a warm.

"Why are you here?" a voice to my left asked.

I turned to my left and saw a little girl, about the age of 8. She had black, black hair, the colour of the night sky big round piercing green eyes and pink cheeks from the cold.

'It's just a coincidence' I thought.

But something was nagging at the back of my brain that told me I knew this girl. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Well you see," I began,

I told her about how my house had been destroyed and blown up, how I got lost and had to come here and leaving all my belongings at the smaller house that I'd quickly made and only had twenty pieces of wood and two pieces of bacon.

"Bacon!" the little girl exclaimed. "Wow….."

"Are you hungry?" I asked the little girl nodded her head.

So I got out one bacon strip and gave it to her.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Amelia" she replied through nibbles.

'It's just a coincidence!' I thought.

But my brain was going crazy

"We don't get many pigs over here in the snow."

"Really?" I replied, trying not to lose my cool "But, don't animals live like, umm nearly everywhere?"

"Uh huh" she nodded. "But I think this forest is haunted"

' I thought "Aren't you cold?" shirt and jeans made me feel a slight bit cooler.

Even though it was warm inside it didn't want to make me take off my vest in a hurry. By this time she had finished the bacon strip and was licking the grease off her fingers.

"Well…." She answered "I would prefer to have a woollen jumper but no sheep come here either so…"

Her voice trailed off. Suddenly she looked sad.

"Are you O.K?" I asked.

'Sniff' "Yeah, I think so." She answered wiping her face with a faded hanky. "So do you want to stay here for the night?"

"That would be great!" I answered thinking about all the creatures that could be lurking outside.

"Follow me" Amelia said gesturing her hand for me to follow her as she went to one of the bedrooms. "You can stay here for the night if you would like." she said.

I looked around the room; there was one single bed, a small bedside table and a tall cupboard.

"Thank-you" I said, "I think I will, OH! My name's Billy by the way, Billy Smith. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"That's o.k." Amelia replied; but she as she said that she gazed at my face with a questioning look in her eyes. "Good-night" then she walked away.

As I was pulling back the sheets and blankets on my bed a sudden thought accured to me. Where's Amelia's parents! 'I flung off the doona and walked back out of the room and saw Amelia by the fireplace looking at the only thing on the fireplace, a small photo.

"Amelia" I said in what I tried to make a comforting voice. "Do you have a mum or dad?"

Just then Amelia burst into tears. Not knowing what to do I go over, sit next to her and put my arm around her trying to comfort her. I looked up at the photo and saw a man, with dark black hair like Amelia's but, he had blue gentle eyes, and standing next to him was woman with golden hair, and piercing green eyes also like Amelia's, and Amelia in between them. She was only a baby in the photo, but you could still see she had black hair and green eyes.

'Holly moly!' I thought 'That's my parents! This means that the girl I'm hugging now is my sister!'

I decided not to tell her just yet.

'Later' I told myself.

I looked up at the photo again; they all had smiles on their faces and looked like one big happy family. By this time Amelia had calmed down, I looked down at her.

"Sorry I asked" I whispered

She looked up at me with her big green eyes and whispered back. "It's o.k."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Amelia nodded her head.

So we slowly got up. I was about to go into the room Amelia had showed me but instead she lead me into the other room. This room was a bit bigger than the other one. It had a double bed in it, a lovely blue carpet and a bedside table with a lamp on it. There was another picture, sitting on the desk. This time it was a picture of a boy with golden hair and blue eyes, it was me.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked Amelia shook her head. "It was something I packed the night that I YAWN…"

"It's ok?" I said to Amelia. "Let's get some rest"

She nodded her head. So we both got in the bed and went to sleep. It had been one long night. But as Amelia dozed off I couldn't sleep. All this time I had been searching for her, and she was so close to home. I smiled with relief that I had found my sister, but so many questions bounced around my head. 'How did she get here?' 'Did somebody find her?' 'What's she been doing all this time?' 'Has she been…ZZzzzz'

'YAWN' I woke up to the smell of Bacon and a cold nose. Mmmmm….. Bacon. I had forgotten until now that I had not had anything to eat since yesterday morning. I got up and moved to the wardrobe that I had hung my vest in last night and searched for the bacon strip in my vest pocket. There was nothing there! I quickly looked around the wardrobe thinking it may have fallen out of the pocket. I could smell bacon more strongly now. Oh! I thought how silly of me. Amelia must be cooking me my breakfast! I looked back to the bed though and saw Amelia was still deep asleep.

'O.K.' I thought.

I tiptoed quietly to the door and looked towards the kitchen. There was a boy there. He had ragged clothes and looked cold and hungrier then I was. Although the smell of bacon did make my tummy grumble. I tiptoed back to the bed and shook Amelia.

"Pssst! Amelia." I whispered.

"Wh-ahhh?" she replied rolling on her side.

"Amelia there is a boy in the house cooking my bacon!"

With that she jerked awake like somebody had just stabbed her with a really sharp needle.

"Oh, No!" she said.

She quickly pulled on a dressing gown and headed to the kitchen. I followed not knowing what else to do. We got to the kitchen and the boy was now putting MY bacon onto a plate. MY bacon! I could see the boy more clearly now. He was small and could only just reach the stove, he had brown hair and pale skin, and he had light brown and greenish eyes, long, long eyelashes and a pink nose from the cold.

"Thomas! What are you doing here?" asked Amelia.

"Err…. Well… you see….."Replied Thomas

"It's so good to have you back" Amelia said suddenly and gave him a big hug. "I thought that you were gone forever!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Well I saw a man running last night in the woods towards your house and I thought it was my dad, so I hid in a tree and waited for you to go to sleep, and then I snuck into the house and went to sleep in the single bed in the other room. I woke up in the morning found some bacon and choose to surprise you and my dad with some bacon…" Thomas finished and his voice trailed off as he looked at me.

"Ummmmmm….. I don't believe we have met." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh! How silly of me!" exclaimed Amelia. "Thomas this is Billy. He was the man you saw running in the woods last night. He was running away from zombies. And he saw my house and asked if he could stay the night. And Billy this is Thomas, He is my friend and is eight years old-,"

"Turning 9 on June the 22nd!" butted in Thomas.

"Yes well anyway," continued Amelia, "His dad went exploring in some Mines with my parents…, and they never came out, so we've been looking for them ever since."

"What about your mum Thomas?" I asked.

"She was, was, attacked and killed by a…a, well, a…." He cried silently for a while then "Creeper"

"Oh," I said.

From then on I decided to never EVER ask about parents EVER again.

"Here," Thomas said. "This is for you"

Thomas handed me the plate with the bacon on it.

"I think I may have stolen it from your vest pocket"

"Thank you Thomas," I said. "But I think that I'll share it with you and Amelia as well."

Even though all I really wanted to do was gobble it all up by myself. So hastily I took a knife and cut it into thirds. Then I gave out the pieces of bacon strips and ate my own, making every bite of it worthwhile. When I had finished I licked my fingers. Oh how I wished I was in my bed having bed in breakfast watching the morning sunrise.

"Well," I said after we had all finished. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well I think that we should go get your belongings back." Amelia said. "After all, you do need some more jumpers if you are going to be staying here in the snow with us for a while."

"Great idea!" I said, "I'll just be getting my vest and then we'll be off."

I got to the bedroom and took a look at the photo on the desk once more. It was a very happy family. I felt a little tear in my eye as I got on my vest. We don't deserve this, we deserve more. And so does Thomas. I quickly wiped away the tear before I left the room.

"Right!" I said maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

So with that we piled out of the house. As I shut the door behind me I could already felt a tad bit cooler.

"Well I came from that way so I suggest we head in that direction." I said.

So we started to walk. Our feet crunched in the white snow as we walked along. We must have walked about 900 metres when I saw a mountain with flowers on it.

"That must be it!" I exclaimed.

So we walked to the top of the mountain. It was so much warmer! Mmmmm it was nice to feel warm again. I stopped wrapping my vest so tightly around me. I looked at Thomas and Amelia. They must of liked it too because they had smiles on their faces and had their arms outstretched.

"Have you guys ever been out of the snow?" I asked them.

"No" they both replied.

"Do you like it?" I asked again.

"YES!" they replied.

"Well it is nice isn't it?" I said. "Well let's go to my house or my little one anyway."

So we started to go down the mountain the way I thought was right... Stopping only so Amelia could sniff and pick a few flowers every so often, and so Thomas could admire a tree without any snow on it.

"Hey guys." I said "How about we leave a trail of flowers behind us so we don't get lost?"

"Sure, O.K" replied Thomas and Amelia.

So about every 30cm or so I would plant a flower.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted suddenly. "Look at that humongous ruin!"

He was pointing to a big house. A ten story house with a bedroom on the 3rd floor. My house. I quickly ran up to it. I went to go open the door, but there was no door to open. I looked inside. There was my beautiful house. Smashed and ruined. My heart gave a leap. My life's work, destroyed, on one night. But as I looked at it I realised it had made me reunite with my sister, so it had served its purpose. Thomas and Amelia came up beside me.

"This was my house." I said.

"Wow!" they gasped. "You said it was big but I didn't expect it to be this big." Whispered Amelia.

I started to walk up the ruined stairs. Amelia and Thomas following closely behind. When we got to the second floor there was even more ruin. Kitchen; smashed, TV; smashed and on one side. 3rd floor; Bedroom; smashed and bed have burnt, couches spread everywhere. Secret cupboard gone. I could see the tunnel I had taken on my escape. That night came back to me in a rush. I tried to brush it aside. As we kept on heading up the staircase we just saw ruin after ruin.

"Wow." Whispered Thomas.

"You had an amazing place" gasped Amelia looking at the 75cm TV in the living room

Just then as I went passed a smashed wall I saw the sun go down. Oh NO!

"Quickly Thomas and Amelia, follow me!" I said.

I quickly led them back down to the the 3rd room and into the secret entrance in my cupboard.

"Where are we going?" asked Thomas.

"There used to be a cupboard here with my clothes." I said as I hurried the children down the passage.

"Cool a secret passage!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Yep" I said as I fumbled looking for the key in my pocket for the door we had just gotten to.

Rat's I forgot I loocked the door! And I lost the key last night.

"Right!" I said turning around to face the kids. "We all have to out our weight against the door so it opens. On the count of 3" "1, 2, 3!" I shouted.

The door burst open and we all ran down the stairs. We got to the round room and went through the middle one. I didn't have a torch to light this time so I took one from the round room.

"Where are we going?" asked Amelia.

"To my little house." I replied panting.

"Whoa!" I heard someone trip behind me.

"Thomas!" I heard Amelia scream.

I turned around. Thomas was on the ground. I quickly ran over to him.

"Thomas are you alright?" I asked.

"I think so" he groaned

"Do you think you can walk?" I asked

He shook his head. I grabbed Thomas and started to carry him. Good thing, I thought to myself, that he is so light. We had finally gotten to the end of the tunnel. I could see my house just in front of me. By now it was dark and the moon was up. We quickly (but quietly) ran to the little house. We all got in and I put Thomas gently down and on the ground and as I turned around to close the door I saw…. A zombie! I quickly slammed the door shut. BANG!

"Urrrrrrgrh!" the zombie wasn't impressed.

Why do I have some sort of zombie curse? I asked myself. I turned to look at Thomas. He had badly scraped his right knee and his left was bleeding.

"You two go to sleep tonight," I said. I'll go and find something to put on your knees in the morning."

"Goodnight, Billy"

"Goodnight you two"

I woke up all sweaty and sticky. I looked outside the window. It was still dark. But there was no Zombies, Creepers or Spiders. I decided to go look at my house. As I walked over the moonlit grass I saw colourful lights coming from inside my old house. But that wasn't the strange thing; the strange thing was that my house wasn't wrecked anymore. It was perfectly stable. I opened the door, and there in front of me was a woman with golden hair and piercing green eyes. My mum.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ummmmmm, this is my house." I replied.

"Oh, well come in then."

She opened the door and as I looked inside everything was back to normal. Everything was in place just the way it was meant to be.

'This wasn't right.' I thought to myself.

I turned to my mum.

"Where have you been for the last 6 years!" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh you know, places" she replied.

"What!" I screamed. "You have left me and my sister alone for so long! How could you just say that?"

"Sssseriousssly, jusst calm down" she replied starting to look a little annoyed.

"Mum! What's happening to you?" I ask.

I'm getting scared and start to back away.

"Why are you backing away? Don't you want your mum and housssssse back?"

Mum started to turn a shade of green that has haunted me ever since this topsy turny adventure started. I started to turn to run out of the house but there was another creeper blocking the door.

"Why leaving ssssssssssssssso fasssst ssssssssssson." Said the Creeper.

"NO! DAD!" I yelled

"Oh yessssss" he replied.

I started to head up the stairs. Mum (or what she was a few seconds ago) was blocking that too. I needed to get away. I pushed her out of the way and ran up the stairs.

"Wow!" I said wobbling.

The stairs had ended and there was a big black ditch. They hadn't fixed my house! It was a trap. Mum was 5 stairs away and angry after I pushed her out of the way. I took a little step back as she got closer every second. 1 step away. I looked behind me then in front of me. Mum was there.

"Goodbye mum." I whispered, and stepped back just as she exploded.

As I was falling back her blast gave me extra boost for falling down. I landed hard on the stone ground, and fainted.

I woke up with a start. I looked around I was still in my little house with my Amelia and Thomas. It was just a bad dream. The sun was just coming up. I decided to wake Thomas and Amelia up.


End file.
